


Open and Shut

by syrenpan



Series: Arthur/Danse stories [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Earl Nightingale (OC), Fluff, Love, M/M, Milly Honeychurch (OC), Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: This was supposed to be a drabble prompted by czeri on tumblr. It came out just over 4k.Prompt: “I thought you didn’t want me.” for Danse/Maxson, please?Ten days before Danse is due to depart with Recon Squad Gladius, Arthur and Danse wake up in different parts of the Citadel with fuzzy memories of a boozy night and something else.





	Open and Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout 4 (c) Bethesda - no copyright infringement intended

“What the hell!?” Arthur’s eyes snapped open. “Seriously?” he yelled and regretted it instantly as his own voice triggered a pounding headache.

Annoyed with himself, Arthur lifted his blanket. He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was sixteen. He had thought he had outgrown them by the time he had made Elder and while his bedroom door wasn’t exactly revolving, he didn’t hurt for company when he was looking for it. Granted, it had been a couple months since he had last availed himself to a night of meaningless sex but surely he wasn’t that desperate yet?

“And since when do I sleep naked?” he wondered out loud, throwing the blanket on the floor and making his way to his private bathroom. After a thorough shower, Arthur caught his reflection staring back at him in the cracked mirror.

“What have you been up to?” He scrutinised the dark circles under his eyes. “Not getting much sleep, that’s for sure.”

He dressed, still trying to remember what he had been doing last night. The last thing he remembered was…he glanced at the table. The chessboard was there and the black king lay on his side.

Checkmate.

Several bottles sat next to the game. Arthur picked one up. It was empty; the smell making his stomach turn. He quickly put the bottle down, and after a moment’s thought, he grabbed the metal bucket he used as a bin and swept the whole lot into it. “Damn, how much did I drink?” He paused. “How much did we drink?”

Danse. The paladin had been here. Yes, that was it. He was leaving for the Commonwealth in a few days and Arthur had asked him to stop by.

They had played. Images of Danse frowning at the board flitted through Arthur’s head. Danse moving a pawn. Glasses clinking together. Danse leaning back, stretching his legs and Arthur felt the heat rising from his neck. He tried to swallow but his mouth had run dry as he remembered Danse smiling at him. An easy smile - unguarded, carefree and sexy.

“Oh fuck! No, I wouldn’t! Well yes, I would, but he wouldn’t! He really wouldn’t. He is not a casual sex kind of guy.”

Arthur raked his hands through his hair. What had they done? What had they done? Had they done anything? Was his wet dream a dream or had they-

“Why can’t I remember?” Frustrated and wondering whether he should be embarrassed or happy, Arthur open his door and made his way to the mess hall. Already halfway there, he stopped and frowned. His stomach was growling but what if Danse was there?

“Shit, I need to find out what happened but I can’t talk to him yet. What if we did nothing and I’m just freaking out? What if we did something and…and then what?”

Arthur punched the wall in frustration before he decided to go to the command centre to catch up on paperwork. He could send a scribe to get him breakfast, and maybe in a few hours he would remember and maybe by then he would also be able to make up his mind how he felt about whatever had or hadn’t happened between him and Paladin Danse.

***

“Why the hell are you sleeping in here on the floor?”

Danse groaned when the loud voice of Paladin Nightingale ripped him out of oblivion and into a cruel, cold, hard world full of pounding pain.

“Please shut up!” Danse mumbled, clutching his head.

Nightingale chuckled. “Oh, I see. Had a good time with the Elder, then?”

The creaking of a locker door sounded like someone was trying to drill a hole into his skull. Danse moaned, still unable to move, let alone pick himself up off the cold concrete floor he had spent the night on.

“What are you talking about and where am I?” he asked through clenched teeth.

Danse blinked his eyes open as he felt a shadow fall over him. Earl Nightingale blocked out the overhead light with his hulking figure. Against his better judgement, Danse took the proffered hand and allowed Earl to help him up.

“Don’t you dare barf all over me, I just showered!”

Danse pressed his hand over his mouth and willed his stomach to stop turning as he sat down on a bench.

“You been here all night?” Earl asked while he started to get dressed.

Danse winced. “Must have taken a left instead of a right on my way back to my room.” The BOS gym was down on the other end of the hall from Danse’s private quarters.

Nightingale’s chuckle was muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head. “Well, looks like you and Maxson had a great time if that hickey is anything to go by.” Earl finished and banged his locker door shut which made Danse want to strangle him before his brain cottoned on.

“What hickey?” He felt instantly more alert.

Earl raised an eyebrow and pointed. “That giant purple one on the side of your neck. Damn, good for you!”

“Is it?” Was it? He couldn’t remember a thing. There was a gaping abyss where the memory of last night should be.

“Hell yeah, I mean he’s not my type, but he is the Elder and a fine looking man. You could do worse is all I’m saying. By the way, you’re wearing your shirt inside out.”

“Oh gods,” Danse tried to hide his face in his hands.

Earl cocked his head and leaned closer before he whispered, “Was it, you now, bad?”

Danse dropped his hands and glared at the other man. “No. I don’t know, Earl! I can’t remember. For all I know I might have run into someone after I left Maxson’s quarters. I don’t know!”

He didn’t really believe he had been with anyone else but it was a good thing to say to deflect attention away from the fact that it was at least possible that he and Maxson had hooked up and he couldn’t even remember. How awkward would that be? What would Arthur think of him?

Earl frowned and looked around. “Doesn’t look like anything happened in here. There is usually evidence no matter how hard people try, they always leave something.”

“What, you some kind of private detective now?” Danse snarled. He knew he was being unfair. Nightingale was just trying to help but he felt so desperate, he didn’t know what to do.

However, Earl seemed unperturbed. “I actually was for a while before I came back to the BOS. Worked in New Atlanta. Bounty hunting, finding missing people, stuff like that.”

“Hn, no kidding. So, Mr Detective. What do you think happened?”

Earl looked around the room and then gestured for Danse to follow him. They walked up the hall until they came to Danse’s room. The bed inside was untouched and everything was still in its place.

“Well,” said Nightingale, “you never came back here - alone or otherwise - and there was nothing in the corridor or the locker room to suggest you ran into anyone else. But, you have a hickey, your clothes are inside out, and you stink like an old bottle of bourbon had a grand, old time rolling around in an ashtray. All evidence suggests you-”

“-fooled around with Arthur,” Danse finished the sentence, unable to deny the obvious at this point.

“Congratulations!” Earl said with a cheerful smile before he patted him on the shoulder. “I’m sure your memory will return at some point. I got to go, though.”

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Danse knew gossip like this would spread like wildfire and he didn’t want anything to get out until he had a chance to get to the bottom of this, and more importantly, how he felt about it.

Nightingale grinned. “What’s my silence worth to you?”

Danse glowered and crossed his arms. “Name your price.”

Earl’s grin widened. Ten minutes later, Paladin Nightingale had a brand new customised laser rifle slung over his shoulder as he whistled all the way to the mess hall.

***

“Damnit!” Arthur muttered to himself. He had been staring at the same page of the report for fifteen minutes. His mind wandering back to last night.

After coffee and a hearty breakfast, Arthur had managed to concentrate on work for a couple of hours and the distraction had somehow allowed his mind to relax. Bits and pieces had come back to him.

_Danse smiled, “I win.”_

_Arthur licked the rim of his glass before downing the rest of the bourbon, his eyes never leaving Danse’s. “You defeated the king. What are you going to do with him now?”_

_Arthur cringed. He had made a - cheesy, so cheesy - move on Danse and the paladin’s smile had vanished. They had both jumped to their feet._

_“You don’t need to leave. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“_

_Danse was staring at the floor, already moving toward the door. “No, I need to go. Goodnight.”_

He slammed his fist onto the desk, sending papers flying. From what he could recall that had been it. After Danse had left, Arthur must have decided to take his clothes off and go to bed, dreaming about things he wanted to do with the paladin instead of the real deal. That was the long and the short of it.

“Reality sucks!” Arthur huffed, raking his hand through his hair. He felt awful. “How could I have done this to him? What the hell should I say?”

Before he could castigate himself any further, the door opened and Proctor Milly Honeychurch walked into his office without knocking. At fifty-five, Arthur figured it would be too late to teach the old lady new tricks and just put up with her disregard for protocol for the sake of the greater good, and because it would probably be a waste of time.

“Good morning, Elder, you look like shit,” she observed before flinging herself into the chair in front of Arthur’s desk.

“And a good morning to you, too,” Arthur replied, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Honeychurch pried.

With exaggerated patience, Arthur folded his hands in front of him and asked, “What can I do for you?”

She shrugged and tossed a piece of paper at him. He caught it and studied it before he looked at her, eyebrow raised. “I thought you hated him?”

Milly sighed. “I so do. Hence the recommendation.”

“I’m sorry but since when do we punish by promotion?” Arthur wondered.

“Since I want him gone, Arthur! He’s meddling, messing up my department, causing morale to drop. It’s not good for anyone if he stays where he is. There is regrettably no reason to kick him out - say what you will, but he knows his shit - and if I demote him for being a pain in the ass, I’ll only have to suffer him longer. Just sign the damn paper and put me out of my misery!” Honeychurch demanded and after she seemed to remember who she was talking to, “Please, Elder, I’ll owe you big time.”

Maxson paused and stared at her. He could really use a second opinion for his predicament and she was kind of old and experienced. Yes, she would do. And she would owe him which meant she would keep mum. Arthur picked up a pen and signed on the dotted line.

“Done. Tell Proctor Quinlan to report to the Prydwen. It will be a permanent assignment.”

“Thank you, sir!” Milly jumped out off her seat, beamed and ripped off a smart salute. “You just made my day.”

“Don’t go just yet,” Arthur said, prompting her to sit back down and regard him with narrowed eyes.

“You are cashing in on that favour already, aren’t you?”

“Smart woman. I have a problem and I need a consultation, if you will,” Arthur began.

She squinted at him. “What’s the catch?”

“What I tell you now can’t leave this room. Ever.”

Honeychurch took a deep breath and nodded. “You have my word.”

“Good,” Arthur licked his parched lips, his leg was bouncing under the table as if it had a mind of its own.

“This must be something if you’re that nervous about it,” Milly observed. “Out with it!”

Arthur grunted. “Last night I propositioned someone under my command and they turned me down.”

“Pffff,” Honeychurch scoffed. “That’s it? You’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.”

He stared at her. “It’s not fine. I fucked up.”

She cocked her head. “Arthur, you just need to put this into perspective. Now, I know you’re used to getting what you want and you’re feeling sore because for once it didn’t work out, but believe me, it’s all going to be water under the bridge in no time.”

He groaned. “No, that’s not it at all. Why did I ever think talking to you would be helpful?”

“Gee, I don’t know. But the door is just there, don’t mind me, I’ll see myself out!” Milly replied, already rising from her chair.

“No, please don’t go,” he pleaded. She eyeballed him but acquiesced. “I’m sorry, please hear me out.”

“Well, go on,” she prompted with a wave of her hand before resting her chin in it.

“Thank you,” Arthur continued. “I’m not disappointed or angry I didn’t get what I want - don’t give me that look - I’m embarrassed, okay? I respect this soldier and value our friendship but I fear I’ve gone and ruined our relationship.”

Milly scratched her chin. “What exactly happened - no, I don’t want the juicy details - just how far did this go before you stopped?”

“You make it sound like I forced myself on him!”

“Did you?”

Arthur’s eyes flew open. “No! Of course not! I would never-“ he paused and tried to think. Damn her for making him doubt himself! Something writhed in the back of his mind. The impact of the bulkhead. Cold metal on his back. Shit, when had that happened? But I would never do that! Arthur felt like tearing his hair out.

“I don’t think I did,” he finished lamely.

She stared at him. “You were there, weren’t you?”

“We were drunk. Very drunk. I can’t really remember it all to be honest, which is part of the problem.” He rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted. “All I know is I woke up naked and alone and- well, I know he was there the night before and I’m not sure whether I dreamed part of- Look, there are some things that could have been just a dream or they could be memories. But the last thing I’m sure I remember is him leaving after I came on to him. So there you have it and now I don’t know what to do.”

Milly leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest, regarding Arthur thoughtfully before she said. “Here is what we know for sure: you had a nice evening with a friend until you said something stupid and he left.”

“It sounds so simple when you put it like that,” Arthur said.

“Because it is. Go and apologise. Be honest. Tell him you can’t remember a lot of it but you know you fucked up and you are sorry.”

Arthur rubbed his face. “You’re right. And I will. But what-”

“He hasn’t left for the Commonwealth yet. And if for whatever reason Danse doesn’t want to forgive you, you’ll have a few months to cool off and put this behind you,” Milly slapped her knees and stood up.

“That’s not what- how the hell do you know it’s Danse?”

She smiled and patted his hand. “Oh honey, everyone knows you have the biggest crush on him.”

“Say what?” Arthur’s mouth hung open. This was not happening. Everyone? Everyone who?

As if reading his mind, Milly said, “Well, everyone who has seen you two together for more than ten minutes. Everyone except for Danse, of course. That boy has a thicker skull than you.”

“But it’s not true!” Arthur protested. It wasn’t. Not really. Well.

Milly just looked at him with something akin to pity.

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, I like him. But I wouldn’t risk our friendship for a quick tumble. Danse deserves better.”

“I agree, he does. And he is a good man and a better soldier. But it looks like you went there anyway. Hey, blame it on the booze and it’s not entirely your fault you find him irresistible. He is gorgeous.”

Arthur blushed crimson as she stepped around the desk, prompting him to stand up. He stiffened when she suddenly pulled him into a hug. After a few awkward seconds of doing nothing, he finally put his arms around her and squeezed her once before she let go.

“What was that for?” Arthur asked, a little flustered.

“That was a mom hug because everyone who gets their heart broken deserves one.” She smiled at him, already walking back to the door. “Now, be the brave man you are and go find Danse and apologise. You got this. Ad victoriam.”

“Ad victoriam,” Arthur replied on autopilot as the door clicked shut behind her.

***

Despite his pounding headache, Danse had gone back to the gym and worked out until his muscles screamed, leaving his mind blissfully empty for a while.

By the time he stood under the hot shower spray, Danse was practically floating. The water falling on his skin like soft, warm kisses.

His eyes snapped open.

“What the fuck!”

_Arthur kept looking at him with hooded, fuck-me eyes. Was he doing it on purpose? Danse had been hard for twenty minutes, ever since Arthur had first smiled at him after a cunning move that had cost Danse his queen during their first game._

_They were now well into the second challenge and into the third bottle, and Danse was grateful for the distraction of the game or else he would have jumped out of his chair and- oh, checkmate._

_He smiled, “I win.”_

_Arthur licked the rim of his glass before downing the rest of the bourbon, his eyes never leaving Danse’s. “You defeated the king. What are you going to do with him now?”_

_Holy shit! What am I going to do with the king? What the hell is he saying? Danse was so hard he was sure he could pound nails with his cock. But this was Arthur Maxson. His Elder. His friend._

_He had to leave. Now. Right now or else he would do something he would deeply regret come morning. Danse jumped up, eyes glued to the floor, if he looked at Arthur now, he would lose it._

_“You don’t need to leave. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“_

_The door, just get to the door. “No, I need to go. Goodnight.”_

_The lock clicked shut behind him and Danse exhaled when the cool air of the corridor hit him. That had been so close. Too close! They couldn’t get into each other like this. It would be inappropriate and besides-_

_The door behind him opened. Danse turned around in time to see Arthur stumbling over the threshold. Without thinking he stepped forward, catching him before Arthur could hit the floor._

_They were so close, they were breathing the same air. “I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered. Danse shook his head, “So am I.” His hands developed a mind of their own as they fisted the front of Arthur’s shirt, slamming him into the bulkhead before he crushed their mouths together._

_They moaned into the kiss. Arthur was cradling his face as Danse walked backward, pulling Arthur with him. Back in the room, they were tearing each other’s clothes off even before the door slammed shut._

_“I want you so much,” Danse confessed as he hovered above Arthur. Lips already flushed from kissing, his eyes dark with lust. Danse lowered himself between Arthur’s legs as he was falling, falling for the man who was his friend and his leader and everything he aspired to in life._

_“I love you.”_

_The words whispered like in a fever dream stunned Danse, piercing him. He had known Arthur liked him. He had tried to ignore it, tried to maintain a professional distance. All in vain because the heart wants what the heart wants, and his heart wanted the beautiful man beneath him who had just confessed his love._

_“I love you too.”_

Danse turned the water off and dressed in record time, getting his clothes damp and sticking to him uncomfortably, but he didn’t care. He had to find Arthur.

***

“Come in,” Arthur called when he heard the knock and did a double-take when Paladin Danse stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. His hair was slicked back and damp. Arthur could see Danse’s well defined chest and abs through his wet, white shirt. With a gulp, he forced himself to look into the paladin’s face instead.

Danse’s cheeks were flushed. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again until he sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. Guilt and shame twisted Arthur’s insides. He had done this. He had turned this self-confident soldier into a ball of nerves. Arthur rose from his chair and stepped closer.

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time, stunning them back into silence until they both asked, “You’re sorry?”

They chuckled nervously. Eventually, Arthur raised a hand and Danse nodded.

Arthur took a deep breath and said, “I’m sorry. For what happened in my quarters yesterday. I shouldn’t have said what I said. It was unprofessional and I have no excuse other than the bourbon but that doesn’t make what happened right. I hope we can get past it and can continue to be friends.”

He held out his hand and waited with what he hoped was a sincere expression although he was dying inside. Until this moment he hadn’t understood how much he wanted to be more than just friends, but Danse had made his position clear and now Arthur had to be the greater man.

Nothing happened for the longest time. Danse was staring into his eyes. His cheeks suddenly pale and lips pressed into a grim line. The paladin’s whole body seemed to stiffen before Danse reached out and took the offered hand, giving it a firm shake before letting go.

Arthur tried to smile but with little success. Shouldn’t you feel lighter after having your apology accepted? Then why did he feel like he had just made the worse mistake of his life?

“What was it you wanted to say?” Arthur asked, trying to move on.

Danse cleared his throat a few times before he replied. “I wanted to apologise too and tell you that I respect you and value our relationship - our friendship - and I hope you don’t hold it against me in the future, Elder.”

Somehow hearing Danse address him with his formal title felt like a punch in the gut. Something was off. Way off.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have more preparations to make.” Danse was already at the door, his back turned. He looked tense, even now.

“Wait,” Arthur called. “Please wait.”

Danse didn’t turn but he didn’t leave either. Arthur watched the rise and fall of Danse’s shoulders as he walked closer until he could feel the heat from Danse’s body.

“Danse,” Arthur balled his hands into fists to stop them from touching. “Please, I know I fucked up. I want to make this right. Please tell me what I need to do to make this okay? I can’t,” he swallowed hard, “I can’t watch you leave and know you hate me.”

“I would never hate you,” Danse replied, his voice oddly monotone.

“Please look at me, oh fuck, I’m so sorry.” Arthur stepped forward. It hurt knowing he couldn’t comfort Danse the way he wanted to. But seeing the unshed tears in the soldier’s eyes made him feel like a monster. “Please tell me what you need?”

“You,” Danse whimpered, hiding his face in his hands.

“What?” Arthur’s hands hovered over Danse’s shoulders, still afraid to touch.

Danse looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. “I…You…I want the man back who told me he loved me.”

Arthur’s mouth fell open. “What are you-“

_They were so close, they were breathing the same air. “I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered. Danse shook his head, “So am I.” Hands fisted the front of Arthur’s shirt, slamming him into the bulkhead before Danse crushed their mouths together._

“We kissed,” Arthur said in amazement.

Danse brows knitted together. He was wiping the tears from his face. “We did. Did a whole lot more than kiss.”

_“I want you so much,” Danse confessed as he hovered above Arthur before he lowered himself between his legs. Their cocks brushed together, sending shock up Arthur’s spine. Pure bliss. He arched into every touch, every kiss._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

“Oh gods,” Arthur whispered before he took Danse’s face between his hands and kissed him.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” Arthur mumbled between kisses. “It was the bourbon. I…gods, I’m so stupid. Shit, what I just said. Damn, I didn’t mean to break your heart. I meant it. Last night. Every word. I just…this morning…”

Danse tried to pry Arthur off him. “Hang on, I’m…are you saying you forgot?”

Arthur sighed and pressed his forehead to Danse’s. “I did. I only remembered you leaving after I came on to you and then waking up alone. But now I remember. I…” He pulled back and looked into Danse’s eyes, “Why was I alone this morning?”

“I don’t know,” Danse confessed.

“You don’t know?”

“I woke up on the floor in the gym. I only remembered bits and pieces about last night until about an hour ago.”

Arthur gave Danse a shove. “Glad to hear I’m not the only one not remembering. Are you still mad?”

Danse sighed and snaked his arms around Arthur’s waist. He nodded but said, “No. I get it now. But it hurt like hell and I’m still dizzy from all this…up and down…back and forth. Permission to go on a few days leave to recover?”

“Permission granted under one condition.”

“If you’re worried about the mission prep. It’s all-“

Arthur pressed his lips to Danse’s to cut him off before he said, “Not the mission, although the timing fucking sucks!” Danse nodded in agreement.

“What’s the condition? I have about ten days before I have to go.”

“The condition? We’re going on leave together. Three days, maybe four. We go somewhere nice and quiet, and we don’t put our clothes back on until it’s time to get back.”

Danse smiled and nuzzled Arthur’s neck. “I think I can live with that.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to my wonderful friend Tess for beta reading and suggesting the title xx


End file.
